Till Death do us Part
by precious18
Summary: Sequel to forever&always. What will happen now taht Reid's in the past. How much change did occur to Marissa? Will they be able to stand in the altar and say Till Death do us Part? or will death visit them sooner?
1. tilldeath1

Till Death do us Part

Ch1

"Do I know you?" Marissa asked with confusion on her beautiful delicate face when she heard the kid with blonde hair called her name. Seriously, people had become weird these days. She didn't even know she's known in Spenser Academy.

Marissa's question threw Reid a back; he looked at the others for clues, but found nothing. They have that amazed look in their eyes. How much change was that old man meant when he said 'she's not the same anymore'?

"His name's Reid Garwin, Marissa. This is Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms. The girl is Kate." Caleb introduced his friends to her sister. Reid chuckled a little bit at the scene. Of all things that have needed to be different, it has to be this! Marissa doesn't even know him!

"What's funny, Reid?" Cassie asked, emphasizing his name. Reid looked at her and shook his head playfully. He wondered how much really changed so he began asking questions.

"So I heard you came from California. How are the chicks there?" He asked casually, however, he heard Marissa laughing at him.

"Obviously, you heard wrong, I was from England, not California. Jeez, Caleb, am I the sudden talk of the whole school now? Is that why Blondie here heard the wrong information?" Marissa joked, while everybody laughed. However, Reid was, for the first time, not annoyed that a girl just told him off. He was thinking deeply.

**Reid's thoughts**

_So if Marissa came from England, then Noelle wouldn't be here because Noelle came from California. If she's not here, then there would be no threats? Then, how would Marissa die and what the heck is he talking about "Don't change the history?"_

**End of Reid's thoughts**

"Uh, Reid? Hello? Earth to Reid?" Tyler said waving a hand in front of his face. Reid suddenly snapped back to reality and blinks a few times. The others laughed at him, but he stayed quiet, contemplating on what happened.

"Does anybody know a girl named Noelle Cromwell?" He asked randomly. The guys seemed to think about it, but received a shook of the head from everyone.

"Dude, are you okay? You seemed out of it." Pogue asked punching Reid lightly in the shoulder. Was he okay?

"UH, yeah, just a déjà vu feeling." He said. Caleb looked at him and he tried to smile. He was always the worried one. When they were kids, Tyler had a scratch one from falling down, and he freaked about it. Reid looked Marissa and he saw her looking at him intently. He flashed her smirk that every girl loves and she gave him the same thing.

Somehow, she knew something was wrong with Reid.

XXX

As the guys toured her on her new school, Marissa and Kate developed a new friendship. Reid couldn't help but stare at her. She's so beautiful, so enchanting. Caleb noticed something was wrong with Reid, they had passed a hundred of good looking girls already, and yet Reid didn't even acknowledge any of them. He was staring at his sister.

"This is bad." He whispered to Pogue and pointed at Reid. Pogue just chuckled at the sight of Reid love struck.

"No, I think it's good Caleb, I mean…he's actually growing up now." Pogue said, contradicting Caleb. But Caleb didn't like the idea of Reid liking Marissa. Reid would hurt her and he knew it.

"So, Kate, mind if you mention the hot guys here in Spencer?" Marissa asked Kate when they turned around the hallway. Kate looked at Pogue and bit her lip; Marissa caught this and just smiled. "Oh, we all know you love Pogue, but come on, if you don't tell me I won't go here. I'm sure Pogue wouldn't want that." She blackmailed. Kate had to smile for that.

"Well if we're talking about boys, you must know that there's this guy named Aaron who just wouldn't stop hitting on girls. So get away from him. You know all the Sons of Ipswich; they're the talk of the school….." Kate started talking. Marissa absorbed all those information.

XXX

Reid went and sat down in a deserted park after ditching his friends. It's not that he's not happy Marissa's back; it's just that he needed to think a lot and he doubt he could do that with his friends bombarding him with questions. He sighed and rested his face in his eyes.

"For a man who said he'd do anything to be with his love one, you seemed to troubled and distress." The same man who helped him go back to the past appeared smiling foolishly at him. Reid gave him a death glare and shook his head.

"It's just that Marissa doesn't even know me. How about all those things that happened between us? Are all those things just suddenly forgotten?" Reid asked standing up.

"Not really forgotten, Reid. You could say it's hidden, kept on the very back of her memories. It's up to you to reveal those things." The man calmly said. It pisses Reid more that he seemed like it's so easy to do, but it's not. However, what he didn't know was Marissa was watching him behind a tree, and from her point of view, Reid's talking to himself.

"But how do I do that?" Reid asked, but once again…the ghost left him behind without answers to his many questions. Reid kicked a pole out of frustration.

"You know, they say that the number one sign of insanity is talking to yourself." Marissa teased, walking towards him. Reid took a notice of her and suddenly his hot temper cools off.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked, taking a sit on the swing. Marissa just stood there, but looked directly into his eyes.

"We need to talk."


	2. tilldeath2

Without letting Reid answer her, she quickly moved to him and kissed him straight in the lips. He was shocked at first, but he couldn't resist kissing her back. It felt like it had been so long since they shared a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. What he didn't know was, as he deepens the kiss, it's also an invitation to his mind, to his memories.

After a few more well…can't say how long the kiss was…Marissa pulled back, pushing Reid. He stumbled and fell into the grass. Marissa looked shock, angry and something else.

"What was that all about?" Reid asked a little harshly. He wasn't used to girls pushing him away like that. When he was pushed away by girls, it's always in a teasing manner, not like the way Marissa did.

"You tell me, Reid…what was all those things about?" Marissa yelled, finally voicing her thoughts. The reason she got there and followed him in the park was because she wanted to talk about his strange behavior. Caleb told her before that Reid's always the loudest, always the one to make the group laugh. She didn't know what came over her to just kiss him like that. She just felt a strong push to him.

"What are you talking about; you're the one that just randomly comes to me and kiss me!" Reid accused, standing up from the grass and faced her.

"That's not what I'm talking about Reid. All those images in your head; I saw it. How did all that happen? I can't remember knowing you from childhood. Why am I fighting that guy and who's that girl with me. Why were you crying in my room and who was the funeral for?" Marissa asked all too rapidly. Reid's eyes suddenly became huge. She saw everything! Reid looked at anything except her eyes. He doesn't know how to answer all her questions. "Reid, freaking answer me or I'll tell Caleb. I'm sure he wouldn't let you escape without explanations."

Reid had to smile a bit for that. "You really are getting good at blackmailing and threatening people." Reid commented slyly.

"Don't change the subject, Reid." Marissa said looking at him intently. Silence dawned unto them and finally Reid looked at her with all seriousness, pain and longing in his eyes.

"I came back to the past to be with you. In the future, well the future I was in…we were childhood friends. You left when you were 13 then you came back three years later. Well, we kind of fell in love with each other, and then you…you got…well…you got…." Reid started saying, but he just couldn't say the last word.

"I got killed, didn't I? That was my funeral, wasn't it? Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…goodness…oh god…oh god..." Marissa said fretting over and over again. She started panicking. How can she handle this news?

"But don't worry. I don't think it will happen. Well its cause Noelle's not even here. Noelle came to Ipswich to protect you from Chase, that guy that killed you. So without her, there would be no chase. You're not gonna die." Reid said gently, trying to calm her down. Suddenly those feelings inside her that she didn't know were there suddenly come to her. She remembers everything now, with just a single touch. She reached out to him and kissed him gently on the lips, nibbling his lower lip.

XXX

Marissa woke up that same night and found Reid asleep next to her. She smiled. She didn't know how much Reid really loved her until now. He went back to the past to just be with her. But she couldn't help but worry. Destiny's something you're not supposed to play with. Even though they stayed up all night discussing everything, and well, kissing and making out…she still couldn't help but think she's gonna die soon.

She went into her room's balcony, breathing in fresh air, relaxing, when she felt arms snaking into her hips. She rested her hands into Reid's arms as he rested his chin in her shoulders. He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes.

"Last time you went away when we were sleeping in your bed, you died." Reid said, kissing her cheek, then down to her neck. She arched back to give him some more room.

"I love you, Reid." She whispered. Reid stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. he twirled her around so she could face him. he touched both her cheeks, looked straightly in her eyes.

"I will always love you. Do you hear me? Forever and Always. Till death do us part." Reid said. Marissa chuckled and kissed him in the lips.

"Sounds like what you say during a wedding." She said.

"Exactly. Marry me, Marissa. I can't think of spending my life other than you. You're the only one that I want and you're the only one that I'll love. Marry me?" Reid asked. Marissa was shocked. He's proposing to her now? Without a ring, in her bedroom? Not her idea, but it was romantic.

"Reid, are you sure about this. Aren't we rushing things? I mean yesterday, for all I know you're just a friend of my brother and now you want us engaged? Plus, I'm only sixteen…I still need to finish high school and college. Isn't it too early for marriage?" Marissa said gently. She's not saying no, but she's not saying yes either. Her memories came back and so did her feelings, but other people's memories didn't come back yet.

"Yes, Marissa I'm positively sure about this. I can't lose you again. Either way I am gonna propose to you anyways. before you died, I already brought an engagement ring. All I need is your sweet yes." Reid answered. He could understand where she's coming from. But he would really love it if she said yes.

Marissa was silent for a moment, just thinking all things over. "Alright. I'll marry you, Reid. But on one condition." She said. Reid broke into a smile. He started kissing her once again. Marissa can't resist his kisses, she still hasn't told her conditions yet, so she stopped him. "I said on one condition, Reid."

"It's all okay; as long as the condition wouldn't be that I can't kiss you. Because truthfully, I can't do that." he said and kissed her neck.

"Reid, we can't tell anyone yet. Not about our relationship, our past…or future, whatever and not this engagement." She said. Reid looked at her before nodding his head.

XXX

Marissa started going to Spenser after a week of her coming back and a week after Reid's proposal. They had been very careful. They acted like they're just friends during the day and play during the night. It's been successful since then. Marissa came from a really smart school in England and she's really smart. So even though she's only sixteen, she's taking senior classes. She has all classes with Caleb. They were now in Literature talking about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"What do you all think about Romeo and Juliet's secret marriage? Do you think they should have told their parents or were they right in keeping it as a secret?" The professor asked.

_Of all question, why does it had to be about secret freaking marriages?_ Marissa thought and groaned silently. Caleb noticed this and gave her a questioning look. Reid did also and raised his eyebrow at her.

"I think it's cute they did that. Leonardo DiCaprio was so hot!" Kira exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking about the movie version; I was talking about the original play version. Let's see….Ms. Danvers, care to share your thoughts?" he said. Marissa sighed heavily.

"I don't know." She answered. But the professor wouldn't take that answer.

"Come on Ms. Danvers, pretend you're Juliet…Romeo asks to marry you and you had to do it in secret. You know your family wouldn't approve of it. Would you do it and why?"

_I don't need to pretend, you fool. I'm already walking in Juliet's shoes. If only you know!_ Marissa thought. She noticed Reid waiting for her answer and so did Caleb.

"There are advantages and disadvantages in marrying secretly for Juliet's part. You see, everyone knows her parents wouldn't approve and they'll force her not to do it and so then she and Romeo wouldn't work out anymore. So for that part, she did the right thing of marrying Romeo secretly. However, the disadvantage of that was she was being forced to marry to someone else. Her parents didn't know she's already married so they think its ok for her. Plus, her parents were oblivious about her marriage that they just talk crap about Romeo in her face and she had to say hateful words about him, which we all know, she didn't mean to say." Marissa answered. She hopes Reid wouldn't ask about her answer later.

"So if given a situation just like Juliet, if a man asks you to marry him secretly, would you do it?" the professor asked her once again.

_Oh God! I already said yes to him!!!! Why the hell is he so suddenly fond of asking me this today?_ She said to her head once more. Caleb raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to answer yes and when she does, she knew she'd get a lecture about it later. She also noticed Reid looking at her as if daring her to say no and he would also talk to her.

"I---" She started saying, but the bell ring cut her off. She smiled happily and darted out the room as soon as possible. She needed to get away from that room. The others found her way today and so did Kate.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked. She wasn't on her literature class, but she knew she was pissed.

"Fucking Jordan decided to pick on me today and asked me a lot of bull of opinions about fucking marrying and bout Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." Marissa answered looking really pissed. Kate just nodded in understatement.

"So what was your answer in there, Marissa? Would you say yes and marry secretly, or no?" Reid asked pushing it. Marissa looked at her dangerously.

"Shut it, Garwin!"

**-well, there's chapter 2 for u guys. Hope u all like it...it's all about Reid/Marissa. I'm gonna introduce a new character for chapter 3. hope u all review! Omg…I just realized that in Romeo+Juliet modernized version..Romeo was blonde with blue eyes..so is Reid and Juliet has brown hair and green eyes and so is Marissa! They had a secret marriage..and Reid/Marissa has a secret engagement! Oh my god!!!! I swear the r+j part just came over me wen I thought about the secret marriage!!!! Oh wait, there wud b two new characters next that wud b rocking reid and marissa's new,fragile relationship and tyler and reid's friendship!so u guys watch out 4 the next chappie, k? don't 4get 2 review! I luv 2 hear/ read things from yoo!-**


End file.
